This is a request for support of the 5th year of a five year program to establish comparative studies of cities, applying survey research methodology to conduct standardized informant interviews in large samples of communities. During 1973 the project completed three dissertations in the areas of school board recruitment, black community leadership and organization, and consequences of school desegregation actions for school board elections and school bond and tax referenda. We presented a paper at the annual meetings of the American Political Science Association. By the end of the year we will have completed work on the Permanent Community Sample data archive and the first draft of a reader on PCS research. In 1974 we plan to revise and submit for publication a monograph and several articles based on data analyses completed this year. We hope to distribute widely a paper describing research possibilities inherent in the PCS archive and to sponsor a session on PCS research at the annual meetings of the American Sociological Association. We also will be engaged in the analysis of data from a comparatively study of 600 school districts that utilized methodological techniques developed in PCS research.